Problematic Life
by It'sDestiny
Summary: Bella has to put up with Jacob watching her 24/7 while Edward is gone. Charlie is having health issues.  A lot of problems have been approaching. Will Bella be able to cope with her problematic life?
1. Chapter 1, Waiting

**This is my first chapter of my first story. Not that good in detail but I'm trying my best on the rest. I do not own any twilight material, I own nothing. Just like writing about it. Thanks and please give me any things I can improve on.**

**Waiting**

I lay next to Edward in a paddock; it was as peaceful as a baby sleeping. We were looking up at the stars, they were so bright tonight.

"They're beautiful," I mumbled under my breath. I was dreaming. I had begun to awaken when I noticed a large figure in the corner of my eye. There was a creek as my window was being opened. The cool breeze gushed in; my purple curtains flowed as the wind struck them like a knight.

"Go back to sleep Bella," a voice whispered as someone pushed their fingers through my fringe to brush it back. I opened my eyes slightly to see who it was. Jacob!  
"What are you doing here?" I said as I looked over at the clock, "It's 2am!"  
"I couldn't help myself, I had to see if you were okay while Edward was gone!" he mumbled angrily.  
"What if Edward finds out you were here!" I whispered loudly.  
"He won't be back for another week, besides he hinted that I should make sure no-one tries to kill you!" Jacob explained.  
"I can look after myself!" I replied in a cheeky yet serious voice.

Edward had left to Italy, for a while, because he had to go sort out something with the Volturi. I wasn't told much, other than that they had to go sort out some important 'vampire' business.

I was lying in my bed with my back facing Jacob, who was sitting on my window sill enquiring out my window. My tired eyes closed slowly. I was lying in the paddock again with Edward, only this time it had seemed more realistic then last time. As I contemplated whether it was real or not, Edward walked over and looked through the tall trees all the way over the other side of the paddock.

"He's there for a reason," Edward spoke loudly.  
"Who?" I asked, confusingly, "What are you talking about?"  
"Jacob, I told him to make sure no-one tries to hurt or kill you while I am away," Edward explained. Edward faded away fairly quickly, the beautiful paddock faded away shortly after.

I heard a loud beeping noise; it was my alarm on my phone. Before I could reach over to put it on snooze, Jacob turned it off.

It was 6 a.m, I was meant to be getting ready for school. I lifted my sheets off and pushed them over to the empty side of my bed. I sat up, with my legs hanging over the side of my bed. I stretched, yawned and stood up slowly. I walked to the bathroom door and entered. I washed my face, with a cup of soapy water, washed my hands and brushed my teeth and hair. I ran out to get some clothes to change into for school. I rummaged through my Chester drawers; I found some half-decent clothes. After I'd found them I showed Jacob to see if he thought they matched, although he wouldn't know, you know, because he's a boy and all.

The long jeans were a tight fit, I walked out of the tiled bathroom to see if Jacob liked the outfit I'd chosen for school, but when I walked out he was gone and had left a messy note that read;

'_I will see you this afternoon; I must leave to go see the pack,_

_Jacob'_

I arrived at school, grabbed my mp3 and school bag. I slammed the Chevrolet door and walked to the other side of the packed-full car park.

"Another day," I sighed as I pushed my hair back with ease.


	2. Chapter 2, Confusion

**This is the second chapter! I know the first wasn't very long. I tried to make this one longer. Up until about chapter 6 they will be this long, please review. **

**Confusion**

I arrived at the diner that day, walked inside and kissed Charlie on the cheek. I ordered a salad and a cold glass of water. I started to eat while Charlie tried to cut his steak and hot chips that he had ordered.

"How was your day, honey?" Charlie asked with his mouthful of food.

"The usual," I said, depressingly.

_I wish my routine would change,_ I thought in my head as I chewed a bit of lettuce. Jacob walked into the diner and went to the counter. _Please don't call him over, Charlie! _I thought as I crossed my fingers very tightly.

"Hey Jacob!" Charlie called, "Come sit with us!" Jacob walked over, fast paced, and sat next to Charlie, surprisingly. In fact, it seemed as if he was ignoring me, I guess that was a good thing.

After we had finished eating dinner and Jacob had left, Charlie and I went home. After we unlocked the front door, I went straight upstairs to get ready for bed. I hadn't told Charlie about the break in yet, it didn't seem the right time. When I had gotten upstairs, Jacob was sitting on my window sill, again.

"Go away, Jacob!" I whispered loudly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Look, Jacob, I am with Edward!" I yelled, "why is that so hard for you to understand!"

Jacob stood up and opened my window, he looked back at me, and he then jumped out. I didn't bother to go look. I was sick of him.

After I'd tucked myself into bed and set my alarm, it was 7.30pm. Charlie was getting ready to go to bed as well when there was a ring, it was the phone. Charlie had got called in to go investigate a crime. He came up stairs, told me, and then left. I was so tired; I went to sleep straight away.

I was lying in a hospital bed with Mum and Charlie holding my hand. I tried to sit up but they told me not to, and said that I should rest.

"Why am I here?" I enquired.

"You don't remember?" Mum replied.

"No, I don't," I mumbled.

I woke up, my dream didn't make sense, the rest of them involved Edward and me but I decided to ignore them for now. I went and got ready for school. I got dressed into an oversized green t-shirt and a long pair of dark blue pants. After I grabbed my school bag and half finished assignments, I went to Charlie's room to say goodbye before I left, but he wasn't there. He must have still been out on that job.

I walked depressingly through the school doors and everyone was staring at me as if they felt sorry for me.

_What is your problem? _I wanted to say to each and every one of them. I walked into biology and sat in my normal seat. The lesson was very short, in my head it was. I'd finished the in-class worksheet early so I started doing the equations homework and finished that in class as well, which was a tad unusual as I'm usually day-dreaming in class.

It was lunch; I sat where the group usually sat. The only problem was that Jess, Eric and Mike weren't there, they'd never been all away at the same time. I was just sitting there with everyone staring at me like a hawk observing its prey. I decided to eat somewhere else, but they still stared at me as I ate.

I was just arriving home and Charlie's car wasn't there. I unlocked the front door and opened it cautiously, just to see everything broken or knocked over. Had we been robbed? Nothing looked missing. As I tried to fix some stuff up, I noticed a piece of lined paper, which I'd given to Edward ages ago, when we'd met.

It was Edward!


	3. Chapter 3, Missing

**Hey guys, sorry the chapter is so short, needed to think of ideas. Chapters 6 and on should be longer ;) I don't own twilight. REVIEW please **

**Missing**

It was nine o'clock and I had just finished cleaning the mess in the house. Charlie still wasn't home. I started to get concerned. Charlie had never been away for this long without; either telling me when he would be home or he had never been away so long without getting me to stay at a friend's house. I hopped in my truck and was deciding whether I would or should go down to the police station, as that's the only place I could think he would be. I'd made up my mind. I started the truck and headed to the station.

I pulled up in the police station car park, locked the truck and started walking to the front doors. Jacob was there. I freaked, I tried to bypass him by covering my face with my hair. It didn't work, he noticed me. He called my name in a shocked, yet, anxious voice.

"What are you doing here?" we both asked each other at the same time.

"You go first," I suggested.

"Uh, well, Charl-.." he faded as I cut him off.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, impatiently.

"He told me to come to the station," Jacob said, in a confused voice.

"How long ago did he tell you?" I enquired.

"Um, about two (2) days ago," he muttered, "I was meant to meet him here at 8.30pm, but apparently he isn't here".

"Well, he hasn't been home since he had to go out on a job last night," I explained.

Jacob and I walked all around the police station asking everyone whether they'd seen Charlie before or after or even during the investigation he had to attend to, but their responses were either they hadn't seen him at work or they didn't even know about the 'unknown' investigation. I started to fret over Charlie's absence. Jacob drove me home and told me to get some sleep, while he monitored the house.

It was 10pm. The last thing that was on my mind before I went to sleep was, Charlie is missing. It wasn't like Charlie just to tell me he was on a job, when he wasn't and for him not to be back by morning without calling to say he would be late.

I was worried.


	4. Chapter 4, Complications

**Hey guys, again I'm sorry this one is really short. I do not own Twilight! Please review on what you think I need to improve on (other than length). Thanks.**

**~ ItsDestiny**

**Complications**

Jacob sat on the chair beside my bed with a huge grin upon his face.

"Charlie is back, Bella!" he shouted.

I gazed into his large brown eyes and you could tell he was telling the truth. I raced out of bed just to make sure it was absolutely true. I tip-toed into Charlie's bedroom and seen him sprawled across his bed, in what looked like, a very uncomfortable position.

I wrote him a note before I left for school, that read;

_Dad,  
Where were you? Why didn't you tell me when you'd be back? I was worried.  
Bella_

It wasn't very long; I didn't have the time to put a lot of detail in it.

As I hopped in the Chevrolet and started driving down the road, I was thinking about how the house was trashed. Was it Edward? Or was he framed? I had to find out but he wasn't back until he'd finished with the Volturi, besides, why would _he_ trash my house? I was asking myself all these questions, as I was contemplating all these ideas in my head. I wasn't concentrating on the road. Everything went black. I'd crashed.

I was in the hospital getting a cut on my arm stitched. It was pretty deep, I guess. Carlisle was the doctor that was assigned to me; apparently he was at the crash site. He was making a fuss over it. I was looking around the hospital as Charlie walking into the hospital; he went to the front desk. I was going to call him over but feared he would be panicking and fuss as well. I waited and watched where he was going. He walked to the pharmacy section of the hospital.

Was Charlie okay? I had a hunch that he wouldn't need them for a headache.


	5. Chapter 5, Bewildered

**Hello, I don't own any of Twilight! I really want some reviews that I haven't asked for. Please review.**

**Bewildered**

I'd just arrived home, bandages on my arm. I was trying to cover them up by wearing a long sleeved jacket. I walked inside slowly. Charlie had made a roast dinner and it was set up on the dinner table, which was a first. There must have been something he wanted to discuss with me. I went and sat down at the opposite side of the table, so I was as far away from Charlie as I could be. I grabbed the utensils and began to eat the mouth-watering food.

"Bella," Charlie began to say, "I have to tell you something..."

"Yes?" I replied, in a worried sort of voice.

"I have an illness, it's not life threatening but it does require me to take pills," Charlie explained, hesitatingly.

"I know about the pills," I started to explain, "I saw you at the hospital".

"Why were you at the hospital?" Charlie asked with a mouthful of food, the occasional piece of chicken flying out.

"I was in a minor car crash, the truck was totalled," I replied, apprehensively.

"Are you okay?" He shouted in a worried voice, still chicken was flying out.

"I'm fine," I said as I lifted up my sleeve to reveal the bandages, "it's just a cut, I got stitches though".

Charlie continued eating with a bothered look on his face. I thought he might have been angry at me. What I didn't understand is why he would have been angry, other than because I crashed the truck. I guess he would be angry at me because of that though. I decided to continue eating, but the awkward silence beleaguered me.

"Are you angry at me for crashing the Chevrolet?" I questioned.

"No, Bella, I'm not angry at you for anything, I'm just...exhausted," Charlie mumbled as he took another bit of the wonderful dinner he had prepared.

I quickly started to walk up the stairs, I reached the top when Charlie had called me down to wash the dishes and I rolled my eyes. It was 6.30 p.m, it didn't particularly take me long to wash the dirty dishes and put them in the drying rack.

Finally, I went into my bedroom, tucked myself into bed, my throbbing head ache throbbing even more. Charlie had already gone to bed, again sprawled over the bed in an awkward position. Jacob had left a few hours ago, but had came back to watch over the house. I hadn't told him about the break-in yet but I had a feeling he already knew.

The dreams started again, only this time, they were back to normal. Once again it was Edward and I lying in the paddock. It was beautifully landscaped like before.

"It wasn't me Bella," Edward said as he sat up.

"What wasn't you?" I asked with a confused tone.

"I didn't trash your house and I don't know who did," he explained.

I guess he must have been framed, but who would do such a thing? Was it Jacob trying to break Edward and me up, my only question now was, why? Or it could've been Victoria or Laurent. My head was ready to burst! Who could it be? I had to see who it was!

I had to ask Jacob.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6, Panic

**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update. I will be starting a new story(s), stay tuned for them and please review **** bye.**

Panic

I sat there, on my bed, waiting for Jacob to arrive. I eventually began to get impatientso instead of waiting any longer, I decided to get dressed in the bathroom. As I walked out, after I was done, I see Jacob sitting on my window sill; I walked up to him slowly.

"Were you the one that trashed my house, the other day, and tried to frame Edward?" I blurted.

"Uh, _**no**_!" Jacob replied with hesitation, I had a hunch he was lying.

It seemed he already knew. That I knew about it but didn't tell me it was going to happen. I sighed, it was all too much to bother with I decided to go to sleep. Reality faded as I drifted into my dreams, the only thing was that it faded into my bedroom and Jacob was there. I was vaguely awake when he came up beside me and whispered into my ear.

"I was telling the truth, it wasn't me," he whispered.

"Who was it?" I said not knowing what I was talking about, my eyes staying shut.

"Laurent!" Jacob shouted, "He was the one that trashed your house!"

My eyes opened as I gasped, I was back into reality. Jacob was still watching me. Sometimes it would creep me out, knowing that he would be watching me, although I knew I would be safe. I decided to get up, you know, since I didn't have to go to school.

It was summer break, Edward still wasn't back. I'd received an email from Alice, not to long ago, saying he would be delayed on his return. I was a bit disappointed in a way. Jacob was starting to get on my nerves. He was watching me constantly. I decided to close my eyes peacefully, hoping that when I opened them, he would be gone. I opened them, he was still there. I marched out of my room, down to the kitchen and of course, he followed. My head was going to burst. I was just so annoyed at the little bastard. The only place he couldn't pester me was in the bathroom, unless… no, he wouldn't follow me.

Charlie had awakened a few long hours ago. I'd finally got my mangled-up truck back. It wasn't that bad, I guess. It would take a bit of hard work and elbow grease to get it fixed though. I went upstairs, in a happy yet annoyed strut. I started planning the costs of the parts I need, and all the other non-financial things. I had to figure out what part of the Chevrolet I'd fix first. I started writing everything in my new note book; the new book sort of smell was exhilarating. I heard a tingle; I thought it was my computer. I dropped the note book, it tumbled to the floor. I rushed over anxiously to my computer. I had an email waiting, it was from Alice. I opened it in excitement, it read:

_Bella,_

_Edward is under the accusation that you and Jacob are together. It's silly, I know. He asked me to find out._

_Alice,_

_I don't want to be in the same house, let alone be in a unreliable relationship with Jacob. I mean, he's alright, but I'd never cheat on Edward_

I explained in the email I sent back. Hoping desperately that Alice would pass it onto Edward and he'd be accepting.

I went straight back to planning the repairs on the Chevrolet. It would take some time to have it completely look like new, but if I had to the end of summer break I had good chance.

Jacob hadn't been upstairs, in my room, for a while. I'd finally achieved some peace and quiet. Suddenly I heard a loud crash, I'd spoke to soon. I went down stairs, swiftly, to see what, or who, it was.

Charlie! He had collapsed, I rushed to his side grabbed the phone and dialled 911.

"You'll be okay Charlie!" I stammered worriedly.

The ambulance was on their way, although it could be ages until they would arrive to assist me in reviving him. I decided to call Jacob, which at any other time, I would seem crazy to do so. I assumed he would help when he got here. I called Carlisle as well; he'd get there long before the ambulance.

Jacob and Carlisle had arrived. They didn't seem to care to be around each other in this dreadful situation. Carlisle assisted Charlie while Jacob got supplies that Carlisle had earlier requested. Carlisle examined Charlie, searching his stationary body for any external injuries.

"It seems that he has a minor cut on the back of his head from the tile, not too critical but it will require attention," Charlie explained, "has he been taking any antibiotics?"

"Uh, yeah," I hesitated, "but he didn't tell me what they were."

"Do you know where he put them?" Carlisle enquired.

"I think they are in there," I said as I pointed hesitantly at Charlie's 'private' drawer. Jacob searched through the drawer for a while as Carlisle and I stayed with Charlie, who was breathing shakily. After much searching, under papers and through a vast array of other items, Jacob finally found the pills. He began to read the label as he passed them to Carlisle, I could see what they were.

Charlie was taking anti-rejection pills; they were used for people that had gotten lung transplants, people that had previously had lung cancer. Lung cancer? My head started spinning, I felt sick...why hadn't Charlie told me!

"We have to get him to a hospital as soon as possible," Carlisle demanded worriedly.

"Lung cancer..." I muttered to myself, my head pounding, stomach twisting into knots.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**


End file.
